Girls Be Amibitious
by Anim3Luva
Summary: Warning: .RAPE.ANGST. Hinata is training one night and as she walks home a strange figure tackles her. She gets gang raped and after that day, she becomes stronger. But every day when the sun sets, she breaks down remembering what happened that day.


**Girls Be Ambitious**

**Chapter 1: Ripped**

**-Sae**

**WARNING: Rape/Angst**

**AN**: I got the title listening to Miyavi and I just suddenly thought to myself, _'I think I can make a wonderful story out of the title…'_

This story is about Hinata, she is kind of the shy type that tries hard so I thought she would match this description the best.

Also, it's pretty short, it only looks long because I like splitting up the sentences most of the time.

**Hinata is speaking in first person. **

Your flames will be used to roast my **ADORABLE** marshmallows.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, but I sure wish I own Kiba. Heh.

**-RIPPED-**

I walked home slowly, my legs feeling sore, eyes tired, and hands numb.

The streetlights are dim and the air is cold.

I've been training by myself so I can be stronger, but I wished I had enough confidence to ask someone to train with me so I wouldn't have to walk home by myself…

The air breaks and I hear the ground crack.

Someone is following me…

I keep my senses alert and I walk home a bit quicker tripping time to time with my sore legs.

A figure runs up and tackles me quickly before I can even catch a glimpse of his face.

He covers my mouth and carries me somewhere quickly, I panicked, I struggled, and I never was freed from his grip.

My eyes build up tears from behind and I become afraid.

It's dark.

He brought me to an eerie place where I can't even see, I cry, feeling the tears drip down my face.

I'm thrown onto the ground with such force and more people grab me and the next thing I've known, is that I'm tied and gagged.

Unable to scream or run, I cry until I feel my heart bleed.

My clothes were ripped off and torn, I tried to yell out, but everything is muffled.

I hear bits of laughter.

My eyes hurt badly, I feel blinded unable to see anything.

Someone… someone is holding my legs apart.

I don't understand… what are they doing?

Something pushes into me. I scream, or at least, I try to. It feels horrible, it hurts so badly, I move around and someone punches me in the face… Everything hurts.

This thing inside me, I'm sure I know what it is. It hurts, the feeling is disgusting, as if something is ripping me apart. A slimy wetness keeps pushing and pulling from me and I can't do anything…

I want to be killed instantly.

My blood seeps out of myself.

Everything is hurting… The tips of my fingers, the muscles in my stomach, and my eyes… All from fear.

Ugh… They push in me faster and something spills inside me and I'm glad my cries are muffled, so no one can hear my screams and be ashamed of me…

I'm happy I can't see, because it would hurt even more knowing.

Someone else pushes into me, it hurts even more this time, I'm sore everywhere and the slightest touch will pain me horribly.

I stop crying… I stop yelling… I just want it all to end soon…

This feeling of utter disgust, it drenches me everywhere.

They keep sliding themselves in and out, and I hear more people… I cry and pass out from terror as I kept crying until I feel more different slimy things pound themselves in me.

I awoke in the middle of the night on my doorstep, with nothing on. My legs can't move that well and my arms are numb from the coldness in the air.

I slide the door open slowly trying not to make any loud noises and I crawl in quietly then closing the door behind me.

My arms are weak, but I tried my hardest and pushed myself up on my legs and tremble up the stairs trying to reach my room.

I fell in the middle of the hall way and made a thudding sound. My head hurts and I start panicking that no one was awoken.

My ears twitch and I hear creaking in my parent's room. _'I don't want them to see me!'_ I was scared and I crawled into my room with the best pace I can and got in quickly.

I start breathing heavily and I start to cry again… My legs can't even move that well at the moment and neither can my arms.

The moonlight shines into my room making it visible for me to see the tears dripping onto the ground. Ugh… I'm disgusting…

Something drips out of me from where those people put themselves in me… A white liquid spills out of me and travels down my thigh.

I start to gag smelling the semen spilled. When it came out, it felt similar when they were pulling out of me…

I drop my body on the ground with my tears flooding themselves out and all my tears are escaping onto the hardwood floor.

How disgusting I must be…

The insides of me… were being ripped over and over again with nothing to fix it just like my heart.

**-RIPPED.END-**

**AN: **There was a reason this thing was rated M if you're unsatisfied with the story. –cries- Poor Hinata! I am hoping to write another chapter, I love to write angst and this is actually my first angst story for fanfiction.

In the next chapter, Hinata becomes much stronger but every day when the sun sets, she breaks down and locks herself in her room, her mind being tortured everyday by a nightmare.

Please review! Hoped you enjoyed it.

-Sae


End file.
